


Recuerdos de un pasado casi olvidado

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, Post - Deathly Hallows, Three Years Later
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Bell recibe una invitación de su viejo amigo Harry Potter, que quiere reunir a los antiguos alumnos que lucharon en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Katie acepta encantada, ya que se reencontrará, no solo con sus amigos, sino también con un amor del pasado... ¿qué ocurrirá?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La reunión

Acababa de llegar el verano. El calor se asomaba ya por los rincones de toda Inglaterra pero, aún así, Katie Bell está contenta.

Está contenta porque hace unos días, siete para ser más exactos, recibió una lechuza con una carta de su gran amigo Harry Potter en donde proponía hacer una reunión de los antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts que sobrevivieron a la Batalla. Aunque con algunos mantenía contacto con frecuencia, con muchos otros hacía tiempo que no les veía y tenía ganas de reencontrarse con ellos. Pero, sobre todo, con alguien en particular.

Cogió la carta una vez más y miró los asistentes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La lista había crecido un poco en estos días y eso le animaba más aún a asistir a la reunión. Desconocía cuáles eran los motivos de dicho evento, pero no le preocupaba porque les vería a todos, de nuevo, en el mismo lugar.

Salió sonriente por la puerta de su casa y se encaminó hasta Hogsmeade, donde le esperarían doce de sus viejos amigos de Hogwarts.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aquella mañana, Hogsmeade estaba repleto de gente. Se notaba que los más pequeños estaban de vacaciones, ya que paseaban felices y divertidos con sus familias. A Katie le simpatizaban aquellas imágenes. Y más cuando estaba contenta. Porque lo estaba. Y mucho.

Pasó por la puerta de Honeydukes y, como aún le quedaba un poco de tiempo, no pudo resistirse a entrar a comprarse algunas chucherías. Pocos minutos más tarde, salió con una bolsa repleta de grageas, migas fritas, ratones de azúcar chillones, moscas de café con leche, diablillos de pimienta, bolas de chocolate y, tal y como estaba el tiempo, un ratón de helado, que se lo comía mientras llegaba al lugar indicado.

Al llegar a Las Tres Escobas, ya se hallaban allí gran parte de los presentes.

—¿Llego tarde?—comentó Katie terminándose su ratón helado.

—No, llegas justo a tiempo—contestó Harry con una amplia sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su amiga y la invitó a sentarse junto al resto del grupo.

—¿No falta gente aún?—preguntó mirando a su alrededor— No veo ni a Ron, ni a George, ni a Oliver...

—George está en camino—contestó Ginny—. Tuvo que pasar un momento por la tienda y dijo que no tardaría mucho en llegar—de pronto, frunció el ceño y miró de reojo la puerta—. El que hace rato que tendría que estar aquí tendría que ser Ron. Dijo que tardaría tan sólo cinco minutos y aún no ha aparecido.

—¿Y qué estaba haciendo cuando te dijo eso?—le preguntó Hermione.

—Vistiéndose...—contestó la pequeña de los Weasley, poniendo los ojos en blanco—Sí, acababa de despertarse. Seguro que se entretuvo zampándose media cocina, como si lo estuviera viendo...

Ambas chicas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Un par de minutos después, George asomó la cabeza por la puerta de Las Tres Escobas con cara sonriente.

—Lamento el retraso—comentó sentándose al lado de Angelina mientras le depositaba un beso a ésta en la mejilla—, pero es que hoy llegaba un pedido importante y debía organizar algunas cosas—tomó un poco de aire y miró a los demás—¿Habéis empezado sin mí o...?

—No—contestó Hermione—, aún falta Ron que...

Y, como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, el aludido apareció por la puerta, con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro más pálido de lo normal. Algunas gotas de sudor le recorrían por la frente y sus mejillas estaban más coloradas de lo habitual.

—Siento... mucho... el retraso...—espetó jadeante e irguiéndose lo más que pudo para tomar un poco de aire. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se acercó al grupo, sentándose junto a su hermana y Hermione— Ha sido horrible...

—¿Pero de dónde vienes?—le preguntó Hermione, sacándose un pañuelo del bolsillo y pasándoselo suavemente por la frente del pelirrojo. Arrugó la nariz al captar un olor proveniente del muchacho—Apestas como a... —se quedó pensativa—como a leche agria...

—¿En serio?—dijo irónicamente, mirándola de soslayo— No me había percatado del detalle...

—¿Y por qué hueles a leche agria, si puede saberse?—intervino Harry, curioso.

—Ha sido cosa de mi sobrina pequeña que, justo cuando iba a marcharme, se ha puesto a llorar y, en ese momento, sólo estaba yo para atenderla. Y, al ir a cogerla para ver qué le pasaba...—hizo un gesto de asco al rememorar el momento—¡me lo echó todo encima! Pensé que no se callaría nunca y, lo que es peor, no dejaría de vomitar en la vida... ¡era una máquina de echar papilla! Pensé que tendría que quedarme con ella todo el día, pero menos mal que vino Percy a sacarme del apuro...

—¿Y dónde están sus padres?—preguntó Seamus con intriga.

—En Pagís—respondió Ginny imitando el acento de su cuñada a modo de burla—. La señora se pone mala y no tiene otra cosa que hacer que irse hasta allá a que la mire un especialista porque, según ella "en Inglategggga no hay tan buenos medimagos como en Fgggggancia"—tomó un largo trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y dejó la jarra de nuevo sobre la mesa—. A la señora se le rompe una uña y va a Pagís a que se la arreglen...

—Esto... Ginny—la interrumpió Ron—, no fueron allí porque estuviese mala—su hermana lo miró alzando una ceja esperando la respuesta a lo que le acababa de decir.

—No—intervino esta vez George—. Esta mañana llegó una lechuza diciendo que están esperando otro retoño...

—¿Otro retoño u otra máquina de echar fluidos por la boca?—refunfuñó Ron, aún recordando lo ocurrido un rato atrás.

—¡Enhorabuena entonces!—exclamó Hannah Abbott con alegría.

—Un momento, Ron—comentó Hermione—¿Dónde están tus padres? Pensé que ellos se quedarían con la niña hasta que regresara tu hermano.

—Están celebrando una segunda luna de miel en Rumanía, donde han ido a visitar a mi hermano Charlie y menos mal que...

—Bueno, chicos—interrumpió Harry—, mejor que dejemos el tema que nos desviamos de lo que habíamos ido a venir aquí y...

—¿Y qué pasa con Oliver? ¿Es que no le vamos a esperar?

—Lo siento, Katie—le contestó Harry—, pero Oliver no va a venir. Me mandó una lechuza anulando su asistencia por motivos personales.

—Vaya, qué novedad—espetó Lee Jordan que, hasta el momento, había permanecido callado.

—¿Por qué, qué ocurre?—preguntó Katie.

—Porque no es la primera vez que anula un compromiso...—contestó Ron.

—Además que está de lo más raro—comentó George.

—¿Raro? ¿Pero por qué, qué le pasa?

—No lo sabemos—dijo George encogiéndose de hombros—, pero lleva un tiempo en el que apenas se le ve el pelo, tiene siempre mala cara y, cuando le preguntas, sus contestaciones no son nada agradables.

—¿En serio?—preguntó preocupada Katie—¿Y no sabéis qué es lo que le puede ocurrir? No sé, puede que esté enfermo o que tenga problemas de algún tipo, no sé, familiar o... ¡Merlín!—la mente de Katie comenzaba a dar vueltas y a especular más de la cuenta, cosa que hacía que ésta se preocupara más de lo que debería—¿Y si tiene problemas de dinero y por eso no se atreve a venir? Es posible que alguien le tenga amenazado y...

—¡Katie!—la paró Ginny— No creo que tenga problemas de dinero. Sea lo que sea, dudo de que sea eso lo que le pase.

—¿Y desde cuándo está así?

—Desde Nochevieja—contestó Lee—. Esa noche estaba como siempre, con su buen humor de siempre y eso, pero... unos días después, cuando fui a verle entrenar, ya le vi con mala cara. Me dijo que estaba bien, que sólo había pasado mala noche, pero parecía como si no hubiese dormido en días. No me quiso dar más explicaciones.

—Vaya...

—Bueno, chicos—, inquirió Cho—,visto que Oliver no va a venir, creo que deberíamos retomar la reunión, ya que hemos cortado a Harry y deberíamos dejar que hable, que siento demasiada curiosidad por saber los motivos por los que nos ha traído aquí...

—Gracias, Cho—dijo sonriente y miró a todos sus amigos—. Pues veréis, el motivo por el que os he traído hasta aquí es porque en el Ministerio de Magia...

La mente de Katie no estaba muy puesta en esos momentos en la conversación de Harry. Ni siquiera le estaba prestando apenas atención. En esos momentos, su mente divagaba a otra parte, a otro motivo. A Oliver Wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de unos poquitos que haré. Me voy a poner manos a la obra con el segundo.
> 
> ¿No tenéis intriga por saber qué es lo que le pasa a Oliver? Pues me temo que os tendréis que esperaros al próximo capítulo.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


	2. El malentendido

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas al asunto. Sus amigos le aconsejaron que se olvidara del tema, que fuese lo que fuese, mejor dejarlo pasar. ¿Dejarlo pasar? ¿Cómo podía dejar pasar algo que, probablemente, podría ser grave? Bueno, o tal vez no, pero debería tener al menos un buen motivo para ausentarse en algo tan importante como aquella reunión. Porque todo había que decirlo, Harry no los reunió para pasar el rato, sino por algo en cuestión.

—¡Porras!—se dijo a sí misma al recordar que apenas puso atención a las palabras de Potter. Y es que estuvo prácticamente en la quinta inopia pensando en qué podría pasarle a Oliver.

Muchos afirmaban que debía ocurrirle algo, ya que su rostro parecía como cansado, agotado, casi enfermo... ¿y es que a esa panda de insensatos no le preocupaba ni lo más mínimo precisamente eso?

Se levantó de la cama de golpe y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Bajó hasta la cocina, donde se preparó un vaso de leche fresquita. Aquella noche, no sólo padecía insomnio por todo lo que llevaba en la cabeza, sino porque también hacía un calor del demonio. Se echó varias cucharadas de cacao en su tazón de florecitas azules y se dirigió hasta el salón, donde se sentó en su sillón preferido a recapacitar sobre todo aquello.

Además, en el caso de que le pasara algo, ¿es que acaso no tenia la suficiente confianza como para hablar con ella? Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos como para que ahora le viniese con esas. Y no solo con ella, sino con los demás chicos del equipo que él entrenó durante un tiempo.

Bien es cierto que llevaban muchos meses sin verse. Puede que incluso años. Comenzó a recordar la última vez que se vieron y... ahora que lo recuerda, fue unos pocos meses después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Posiblemente lleve como tres años sin verle y... Se desplomó en el sillón pensando que tal vez ésa fuese la razón por la que ni siquiera la tomase en cuenta.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos; momentos buenos, momentos malos, victorias, derrotas, entrenamientos, risas, lágrimas, dudas, abrazos, sonrisas... besos... Porque, ante todo, Oliver Wood siempre fue su primer amor, él fue con el que tuvo su primer beso y eso nunca podrá cambiar. Y, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde que ocurriera aquello, nunca consiguió olvidarle.

Lo más probable es que el motivo más fuerte por el que estaba así fuese ese. Y también era probable que a Oliver no le ocurriera nada importante. Puede que, incluso, es posible que ahora fuese un poco más capullo con los demás debido a su popularidad como guardián de los Puddlemere United. En tal caso, iría hasta su casa, llamaría a su puerta y, en cuanto la abriese, le daría una soberana patada en su popular trasero para devolverlo de nuevo a la realidad. Detestaba la idea de que eso le cambiase y se enervaba nada más pensarlo.

Se terminó su vaso de leche con cacao mientras cavilaba la idea de si ir o no a darle esa patada en sus posaderas cuando la preocupación le regresó una vez más. Él nunca fue un chico al que se le subiera la fama a la cabeza; y mira que en Hogwarts motivos más que suficiente tenía. Pero no, no podía ese ser el motivo de su cambio tan brusco en su actitud. ¿Pero qué podía ser? La incertidumbre le perseguía constantemente, así que sólo se le ocurría ir a hacerle una pequeña visita, eso sí, algo inesperada, a su viejo amigo. Y más le valía tener una buena respuesta, porque no pensaba largarse de allí hasta obtener una convincente. Porque Katie Bell podía ser muchas cosas, pero a testaruda no la ganaba nadie.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se echó un poco en la cama, aunque únicamente para dar vueltas. Evidentemente, no iba a presentarse en su domicilio a las cinco de la madrugada. Se esperaría, al menos, a que amaneciera. Sí, eso haría. ¿Qué tal a las siete? Esa es una buena hora y probablemente ya estuviera despierto. Claro que le resultaba demasiado pronto. ¿Y las ocho y media? Sí, a esas horas lo más seguro es que estuviese desayunando y sería imposible que no estuviese en casa.

Se levantó de golpe en cuanto le avisó el despertador. Se metió a todo correr en la ducha y se dio una bien fresquita, porque la noche no es que le hubiese, precisamente, ofrecido lo mejor de sí y estuvo inundada en sudor hasta ahora. Tras pegarse la refrescante ducha, se dispuso a vestirse. Abrió el armario, cogió sus pantalones vaquero cortos y su camisa sin mangas a cuadros morados y turquesa claro. No pensaba emperifollarse mucho. Solo lo justo y necesario. Cogió su varita y salió por la puerta camino a casa de Oliver, sin saber muy bien qué decirle cuando llegara allí.

Estaba como un flan. Realmente no sabía qué decirle. Una vez que se encontraba en su puerta, ¿qué le iba a decir? «Buenos días, Oliver. Estoy aquí porque como ayer no acudiste a la reunión, mi mente es así de divertida que hace que tenga la sensación de que se te sale el higadillo por la boca y, por si acaso, vengo a rescatarte donándote un trozo del mío». Estaba más que claro que no. Bueno, ya se le ocurriría algo. De momento, mejor sería llamar a la puerta y ya improvisaría algo.

El timbre suena estrepitosamente por todo el lugar y hace que los tímpanos de la joven se estremecieran. En pocas palabras, si no se ha enterado todo el vecindario de que ha llamado a su puerta, es casi imposible que Oliver no lo haya escuchado. Y, lo que es aún peor, ya no había marcha atrás.

El corazón comenzó a latirle bruscamente al escuchar unos pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras oía cómo se abría la puerta y veía asomarse por ella los ojos ambarinos de Oliver. Parpadeó un poco y, al percatarse de quien se trataba, asomó la cabeza.

—¿Katie? ¿Katie Bell?—dijo mientras salía, definitivamente, al exterior, quedándose frente a ella.

—La misma que viste y calza—una enorme sonrisa, algo nerviosa, asomó por el rostro de Katie.

—Pero...—se quedó pensativo, intentando encontrarle sentido a todo aquello— Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿No... no te alegras de verme?—preguntó algo tímida.

—¡Pues claro que sí!—contestó con una amplia sonrisa— Yo siempre me alegraré de verte, Katie...

Tendría, efectivamente, una pinta horrorosa, tal y como sus amigos le habían dicho, pero no le notaba que hubiese cambiado en nada. Seguía con su habitual sonrisa de siempre. Aunque aquellas ojeras oscuras eran verdaderamente preocupantes.

—Yo me alegro de verte—dijo poniéndose colorada—. Y... bueno, es que como ayer al final no fuiste a la reunión, me dejaste preocupada, ya que Harry dijo que era por un asunto importante...

—¡Ah, sí, eso! Tranquila, no es nada. Ya está todo solucionado—hizo una breve pausa antes de proseguir— ¿Qué tal fue la reunión? Iba a citarme de nuevo con Harry para que me hablara de todo lo que se habló, porque me sentí fatal, ya que parecía que era importante...

—¡Oh, sí, claro! Pues...—a decir verdad, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que hablaron. Recordó que se mencionó el Ministerio de Magia, pero poco más—, se hablaron de muchas cosas. Bueno, por lo visto en el Ministerio... han escuchado que... —se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco, sin darle mucha importancia—¡Puff! Escuchan tantas cosas los del Ministerio. Creo que es algo relacionado con que hay un tipo al que le ha dado por emular a Lord Voldemort y, bueno, Harry pensó en nosotros y...

De pronto, salió por la puerta una chica alta, de melena platina, ojos dorados y sonrisa perfecta, demasiado perfecta según la perspectiva de Katie.

—Olie—dijo la muchacha—, he de irme, pero te he dejado la habitación como nunca—una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Por cierto, te debo una por lo de ayer y haber tenido que suspender eso que tenías que hacer. No sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti... ¡Eres mi salvación divina!—y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Oliver ante los ojos como platos de Katie, y se marchó.

Oliver, que tenía la vista clavada ante la expresión de Katie, no supo muy bien qué decirle. Se sentía un poco avergonzado

—Katie, te lo puedo explicar...

—No, no, no hace falta—dijo negando con la cabeza, levantando las palmas de sus manos—. Son cosas tuyas privadas y ahí no me pienso meter...

—Pero que no es lo que piensas, de verdad...—comenzó a decir. Parecía algo tenso— Es un poco torpe, la mandé a comprar algo y... se perdió. Y tuve que ir a por ella y...

—En serio, déjalo, porque no lo estás arreglando...—dijo dándose la vuelta y Oliver le cogió de su muñeca para que no lo hiciera.

—No, espera... no es lo que parece... dicho así parece otra cosa pero...

—Mira, comprendo que tengas una vida y... que estés rodeado de... muñequitas ligeras de ropa—comentó en tono de burla—, pero verdaderamente me parece increíble que anules algo realmente importante por ir a "rescatar" a una princesita...—dijo dándole de nuevo la espalda.

—De veras que no es lo que parece...

—¡Es que no has escuchado lo que te he dicho antes, Wood! Un pirado está revolucionando el mundo mágico y tal vez esté planeando una Tercera Guerra Mágica y a ti sólo te preocupa que una muchachita no se pierda entre las tiendas... Y yo pensando que te estabas muriendo o algo. ¡Seré idiota!

—Por favor, déjame explicarte y lo entenderás...

—No, en serio. No importa—dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándole a los ojos—. La gente tiene razón. Has cambiado y no eres el mismo.

Oliver iba a ir tras ella, pero fue más rápida y se desapareció ante sus ojos. Lo único que se le vino a la mente es de dónde había sacado tanta imaginación su vieja amiga. Un poco apenado, se metió en casa. Tal vez en unos días pudiera hablar con ella más tranquilamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí este segundo capítulo. Al menos sabemos que Oliver está bien y que no es nada grave lo que le pasa. Pero, ¿qué será eso que le tendrá que explicar? A saber. Tendréis que esperaros al siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


	3. El sobre

Habían pasado tres días desde que Katie le hiciera aquella visita inesperada a su apartamento. Sabía que debía de hablar con ella, aclararle todo, pero prefirió aparcar el asunto un poco más, ya que, por lo que le comentó Katie, tal vez fuese más importante lo que Harry quería decirles y, hasta que no se reuniese con él, aunque fuese a solas, no se quedaría tranquilo.

Y sus temores eran casi ciertos. Por lo visto, se habían estado escuchando ciertos rumores sobre alguien que quería seguir los pasos del Señor Tenebroso pero no querían hacerlo público por el hecho de no alarmar a nadie si la noticia llegase a ser falsa. Así que, por eso mismo, a Harry se le ocurrió volver a "reclutar" a algunos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore o cualquiera que hubiese luchado en la Batalla contra Lord Voldemort.

—De momento es sólo un rumor—le comentó Harry una vez que Madam Rosmerta les sirvió una cerveza de mantequilla a cada uno—, así que, como ya les dije a los demás, lo mejor es estar alerta con el asunto, pero en la más absoluta de las discreciones. No queremos divagar una noticia que, tal vez, ni siquiera sea cierta. Lo que sí sabemos, es que llevamos demasiado tiempo escuchándolo y queremos prevenir. Con lo cual...—Harry se paró en seco y arqueó una ceja— Con lo cual, hemos decidido que lo mejor será vestir a Hagrid con los vestidos de la señora Longbottom para ver si así atrapamos a más delincuentes...

Oliver se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que le acababa de decir su amigo. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de prestarle atención pensando en lo que no debía.

—Lo siento, es que no tengo hoy la cabeza donde debería...—se disculpó y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y puedo saber en dónde la tienes?

—Pues está con Katie...—reconoció, sonrojándose ligeramente— Hace un par de días vino a verme. Estaba preocupada por mí y... —cerró los ojos y se echó el cuerpo hacia atrás en su asiento.

—¿Y?

—Pues que justo en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, salió Ely de mi apartamento...

—¿Ely?—le preguntó Harry alzando una ceja—¿Y qué hacia ella en tu casa?—tras una pequeña pausa, alzó las cejas e inclinó levemente la cabeza— Ah, comprendo...

—Lo peor es que encima creo que pensó lo que no era y... se mosqueó.

—¿Se mosqueó?

—Sí, no sé, es que pasó todo muy rápido y, para colmo, yo no lo arreglé con la explicación que le di...

—Bueno, pues habla con ella y se lo explicas. Podrías ir ahora a verla en la tienda donde trabaja.

—No, ahora no puedo—dijo sacando un sobre y lo dejó encima de la mesa—. He de ir a la oficina del jefe a entregarle esto personalmente.

—Bueno, pues en cuanto puedas. Eso ya es cosa tuya—hizo una breve pausa y miró a su amigo—. Aunque, a este paso, vas a tener que reunir a todos tus amigos para dar muchas explicaciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pues que Katie no es la única que está preocupada por ti.

—Ah, eso—dijo cogiendo su jarra y darle un buen trago—. Sí, supongo que debería hablar con todos.

—Bueno—comentó Harry entre risas—, yo de momento me lo paso en grande cómo George y Ginny hacen apuestas sobre qué te pasa.

Oliver casi se atraganta con su cerveza.

—¿Qué dices? ¿En serio?

—¿Acaso te sorprende?

—De George no, pero Ginny...

—¡Oh! Pues no te lo pierdas, porque hace unos días se unieron a la apuesta Angelina, Ron y Percy... Diría que Hermione también, pero creo que ella sólo aportó ideas porque "apostar va en contra de sus ideales"—dijo imitando a su amiga.

—¿Tanto se aburren que deben de suponer cosas...?

—Más que aburrirse, están preocupados, Oliver. En serio, es que tienes muy mala cara y un día de estos te pisarás las ojeras.

Oliver iba a decir algo más cuando vio entrar a una muchacha que le era más que familiar. Iba acompañada de una amiga y, al parecer, estaban hablando de algo bien interesante, porque no se percataron de la presencia de ninguno de los dos. Se posaron junto a la barra y comenzaron a pedir algo apresuradamente a la camarera. Oliver le dio un último trago a su cerveza y se levantó. Para él, las casualidades no existían y pensaba que ese era el mejor momento.

—Será mejor que aproveche ahora que está aquí.

—Suerte—le dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Oliver se acercó con decisión hacia la muchacha y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro. Ésta, al verle, se volvió a girar hacia la barra.

—Katie, ¿tienes un momento?

La joven no contestó al momento, pero finalmente se giró para hablar con él cara a cara.

—Verdaderamente, no. Ando con el tiempo justo antes de entrar de nuevo a trabajar...

—No me llevará mucho tiempo...

—En serio, sólo hemos venido por un encargo de nuestro jefe. Si eso mejor en otro momento.

La cara de Oliver parecía decepcionada; pero, aún así, le dedicó una sonrisa, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Como quieras. Ya hablamos si eso—depositó unos pocos galeones sobre la barra, se dio media vuelta y miró a Harry—. Nos vemos, Harry—y se marchó por la puerta.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Harry vio el sobre que debía entregar Oliver a su jefe sobre la mesa y salió corriendo, pero no lo veía. Por lo visto, debió desaparecerse. Volvió a entrar en el local y miró a Katie. Posiblemente tuviese una idea.

—Katie, ¿me haces el favor de darle esto a Oliver en cuanto lo veas? Es de suma importancia y...

—Pero que yo ahora mismo no puedo, Harry. He de entrar en unos minutos a...

—Por favor te lo pido. Esto es importante para él y yo debo marcharme ya y después he quedado con Ginny y como llegue tarde luego me la lía y no sé si soportaría otro sermón y...

—¡Está bien!—dijo cogiendo bruscamente el sobre— Con tal de no oírte más, lo que sea. Pero no podré hasta que salga de trabajar.

—No importa, pero hazlo en cuanto puedas. Él te lo agradecerá eternamente.

—Sí, seguro—murmuró la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—En fin, te dejo, que llevo algo de prisa—dejó el importe de su consumición en la barra, le dio un abrazo a su amiga y se desapareció sin apenas poder ésta despedirse de él.

Katie miró el sobre y negó con la cabeza. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que la liaran para hacer estas locuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Al final he decidido dividirlo en dos capítulos porque no quiero tener capítulos tan largos. Y el cuarto no lo subiré hasta que no reciba al menos un comentario... [¡MUAJAJA! Qué malota soy xDD]
> 
> Y lo sé, sé que más de uno debe de odiarme por dejarlo así, pero es que me encanta dejarlo en intriga. xDDDD
> 
> En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Ya me diréis.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


	4. La entrega

Al salir del trabajo, se pensó un millón de veces si ir o no de nuevo al apartamento de Oliver. Después de lo sucedido la última vez, no le apetecía ir demasiado, pero se lo había prometido a Harry. Además, era algo urgente y no quería sentirse responsable de su despido.

Tomó una buena bocanada de aire mientras llegaba a su casa. La noche ya había caído y ya se habían iluminado todas las farolas. El camino hasta la casa de Oliver parecía hasta diferente de noche. Alzó la vista y vio que la luz de una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba estaba encendida. Al menos sabía que estaría en casa.

—Bueno, Katie—se dijo a sí misma—, llamas al timbre, le entregas el sobre y te vas. Mejor será mantener las distancias. Seguramente...—se quedó mirando la ventana con la luz encendida y vio de refilón a la chica rubia de la otra mañana con una especie de orejas de conejo puestas en la cabeza y riendo sin parar. Katie abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que Oliver llevaba unas orejas similares y el torso desnudo—¿Pero qué diantres...?

Pensó en llamar al timbre, ya que sería lo más correcto, pero aquello le llamaba demasiado la atención. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber qué ocurría en aquella habitación. ¿Y sí...? ¿Y si era eso a lo que se dedicaba por las noches y de ahí que tuviese mala cara? Mientras cavilaba cientos de posibles causas, comenzó a trepar por la enredadera de la pared. Como fuese eso, verdaderamente iba a ser lo último que se esperaría de él. Sí, desde luego había cambiado mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

Consiguió subir hasta la repisa de la ventana, pero no pudo ver nada, ya que se abrió de golpe e hizo que se golpeara contra ella en la cabeza. Se agarró a la enredadera, pero una de las ramitas se partió y no pudo evitar caer al vacío. Por suerte aterrizó en un seto que le amortiguó la caída.

—¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?—preguntó Oliver mientras se asomaba a la ventana. Cogió su varita e iluminó la entrada—¿Quién anda ahí?—entrecerró los ojos para poder vislumbrar una silueta. Al darse cuenta de quien era, enarcó una ceja, sorprendido—¿Katie? ¿Eres tú?

—Ehm... sí, hola.

—¿Pero qué haces ahí en ese seto?

—¿Me... asusté de un gato?—dijo con una risilla tonta.

—Un segundo, que bajo.

Un minuto después, Oliver volvía a abrir la puerta de su casa para recibir, por segunda vez aquella semana, la visita sorpresa de Katie. Al hacerlo, tuvo que reprimirse una carcajada al ver una pequeña rama enganchada en su pelo.

—¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita?—dijo mientras le quitaba la ramita del pelo— Pensé que... no querías verme...

—Bueno, vine a traerte una carta que me dijo Harry que te entregara en mano, que era importante y...—no sabía qué más decir. Se sentía realmente ridícula, ya que caviló la idea de mandárselo por lechuza urgente; aún se preguntaba cómo es que no lo hizo.

Oliver miró la carta con los ojos como platos.

—¡Vaya! Gracias, de verdad—dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras lo cogía— Cuando me di cuenta, regresé a Las Tres Escobas, pero la camarera me dijo que alguien se la llevó y que escuchó que me la mandaría o algo así. Pero pensé que debía de ser Harry... ¡Eres mi salvación!—exclamó, abrazándola de golpe, haciendo que Katie se sonrojara.

Al separarse, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Oliver se fijó en que Katie llevaba la cara manchada de tierra y se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo.

—Tienes un poco de...—se le quedó mirando fijamente y sus miradas se cruzaron. Katie se sonrojó cuando éste le comenzó a limpiar la tierra de la nariz. Por un momento, se le cortó la respiración— Ya está.

—Gracias—respondió apartando la vista.

—No sabía que te asustaran los gatos—dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Los gatos? A mí no... Ehm, sí, bueno, ese es que... bueno, no, o sea, estaba oscuro y...

—Sigues mintiendo igual de mal que cuando estabas en Hogwarts—comentó entre risas.

—Esto... yo...—la cara de Katie se volvió más roja de lo normal. Realmente no sabía mentir.

—¡Olie...!—se oyó una voz cantarina proveniente de las escaleras. El aludido puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla—No sé qué estarás haciendo, pero que sepas que la bañera ya está lista para el baño...

—¿Tienes que decirlo tan alto?—dijo sin apenas girarse para responderle—Creo que se han enterado hasta los vecinos de enfrente.

—¿Y tú tienes que ser siempre tan gruñón?—preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta—¡Oh, vaya!—exclamó al ver a Katie—Si es la chica del otro día. Soy Elyanna—le dijo, estrechándole la mano.

—Katie...—le devolvió el gesto y miró tímidamente a Oliver— Pero ya me iba. Tenéis cosas que hacer y no quiero entreteneros.

—Bueno, ejem—dijo Elyanna con media sonrisa—, sí, hay algo que debemos acabar, sí...

—Pues mejor me voy yendo ya que no quiero que lo dejéis por mí...

—¡No, espera!—la retuvo Oliver cuando ésta se dio media vuelta— Podríamos quedar mañana a tomar algo y... bueno, recordar viejos tiempos...

—Pues...—se quedó pensativa. No sabía qué responder— No sé, tal vez a Elyanna no le haga mucha gracia...

—¿A mí? ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Te lo presto todo lo que quieras. Todo tuyo—dijo entre risas.

«¿Debería darle las gracias por "prestármelo"?», pensó Katie. Realmente no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Bueno, pues... ya si eso mañana nos vemos. Ya me dirás dónde y todo eso...

—De acuerdo. Hasta mañana entonces.

—Hasta mañana—y se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Oliver se quedó mirando mientras se alejaba la muchacha de allí.

—Katie... Katie...—comenzó a decir pensativa Elyanna mientras cerraba la puerta—, ¿de qué me suena a mí?

—Mejor que no lo recuerdes o te dará dolor de cabeza...

—¡Ah!—exclamó, levantando un dedo— ¿No será la chica esa de la foto tuya que encontré con una chica que era amiga tuya de Hogwarts? ¿Cómo se llamaba...? ¿Katie Bell?

—Sí, es ella—contestó con desgana.

—¡Oh! No será la misma Katie Bell de la que me hablaste hace tiempo con la que tuviste "algo", ¿verdad?—la muchacha parecía bastante entusiasmada por saber más cosas de Katie, pero Oliver no quería hablar más del tema.

—Sí, es la misma...

Elyanna se mordió levemente el labio y le sonrió al chico.

—Pues es más mona de lo que me pensaba.

—Basta...—dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y se encaminó hacia las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

—¿Por qué? Parece buena chica. Podrías invitarla alguna vez a casa y...

—Pues va a ser que no.

—¿No? Quiero conocerla y saber más sobre ella y...

—He dicho que no, Ely...

La rubia le puso morritos y ojos tiernos.

—Porfi... Solo quiero conocer al primer amor del gran Oliver Wood, nada más—comentó poniendo algo de énfasis al mencionar el nombre del muchacho.

—Ya sabes el por qué no quiero.

—¡Ñé! Eres un sosainas y un aguafiestas...—dijo hinchando los carrillos y cruzándose de brazos, a modo de disgusto.

—Lo que tú digas, pero el agua se va a enfriar...

—Sí... sólo me quieres para lo que te interesa...

—Ely...—dijo parándose en mitad de las escaleras, girándose hacia ella y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

—¿Sí?

—A veces eres insufrible.

—Lo sé, pero me quieres—le dijo pestañeando exageradamente.

—¡Qué remedio!—contestó entre risas mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—¡Lo sabía!—se abrazó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que no sé cómo carajos se me ocurrió esta locura, pero bueno, creo que me quedó bastante bien, ¿no creéis?
> 
> Por cierto, Ely me cae bastante bien. Es demasiado buena y pronto se sabrá más de ella. :3
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


	5. La cita

Eran casi las once de la mañana. Katie acudió puntual a su cita, aún haciéndose la pregunta de siempre: ¿qué diantres hacía ahí? Porque, para no variar, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa mientras veía pasar los eternos minutos sin que Oliver apareciera. ¿Y si, tal y como ya había hecho con sus amigos, aplazaba aquella cita? Bueno, si es que a eso se le podría llamar cita, porque más bien eran dos amigos que quedaban para hablar y poco más. Él ya tenía a alguien y no tenía la menor intención de meterse por en medio.

Claro que, pensándolo bien, no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Aunque lo negara, porque lo negaba a más no poder, aún seguía sintiendo algo especial por él y todo aquello le mataba por dentro. Le temblaban las piernas cada vez que le veía, se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que le dedicaba cualquier palabra.. Meneó la cabeza fuertemente, queriendo quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Respiró hondo y echó lentamente el aire por la boca.

—Bueno, al menos sois amigos, ¿no? Podría ser peor—se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Siempre hablas sola cuando esperas a alguien?—Oliver acababa de llegar y, para desgracia de Katie, estaba jodidamente atractivo con esa camisa y ese pantalón que le marcaba bastante su parte trasera.

—No, sólo cuando llegan tarde.

—Lo siento muchísimo, es que tuve que pasarme por la oficina a dejar el sobre que me devolviste anoche. Mi jefe me ha echado un sermón del quince porque debí entregarlo ayer y no esta mañana. Pero bueno, yo me alegro de haberlo hecho hoy...—le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Y eso?

—Pues porque si no, no hubieses ido a llevármelo, no te hubiera visto y no estaríamos aquí.

Katie se sonrojó ante esas palabras.

—Te has puesto un poco cursi, que lo sepas—dijo entre risas.

—Lo sé, sólo me pasa cuando estoy contigo...

Si Oliver se estaba proponiendo que Katie se pusiera más colorada que el color de casa Gryffindor, lo estaba consiguiendo. Vaya que sí.

—Por cierto, siento haberte citado aquí, en el Callejón Diagón...

—¡Oh, no importa! No es la primera vez que lo hacen...

—Pues por eso mismo. Siempre es aquí o en Hogsmeade, ¿nunca te has dado cuenta?

—Eso es cierto. El propio Harry nos citó en Las Tres Escobas, ¿acaso no hay otro lugar mágico donde quedar?

—Por lo visto no—se echó a reír—. Pero tranquila, que estaremos poco rato aquí, ya que sólo quiero pasar por Florean Fortescue, que allí es el único sitio donde tienen mi helado favorito.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?

—Melocotón y calabaza con virutas de chocolate blanco y sirope de frambuesa.

—Tienes un paladar un tanto especial.

—Lo sé, siempre me lo dicen—dijo levantando la cabeza orgulloso.

Entraron en la heladería y, efectivamente, se pidió el helado que le había mencionado.

—Pues.. tú tampoco es que te quedes corta—comentó, observando el helado de chocolate y mango de Katie.

—Lo sé, es que no quería quedarme atrás con el tuyo—dijo echándose a reír.

—Desde luego que lo has conseguido, pero el mío es mejor aún...

—Sí, además que es más grande...

—Es que los demás tamaños parecen un chiste—se echó a reír y miró a la chica, mientras degustaba su ansiado helado—. Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida todos estos años?

—Pues... no gran cosa, la verdad. Entré en la tienda de objetos de Quidditch poco después de graduarme en Hogwarts y poco más. Mi vida es un poco aburrida en estos momentos. Nada emocionante como la tuya, en comparación...

—¿Y no hay o hubo alguien especial en tu vida?—a pesar de haber formulado aquella pregunta, le daba un poco de miedo la respuesta.

—Bueno, sí... hubo alguien hasta hace muy poco.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Bueno, supongo que la cosa no cuajó bien. Éramos demasiado diferentes y... en fin, decidimos que lo mejor sería tomar caminos separados.

—Lo siento.

—No, tranquilo, Ethan y yo seguimos siendo amigos. Y se pasa de vez en cuando por la tienda para saber cómo estoy y eso. Es un gran chico.

—Me alegro de que al menos acabara bien la cosa. Supongo...

—Gracias—le sonrió tiernamente y miró al frente, pensativa—. Por cierto, no sé a dónde me querrás llevar, pero resulta que el Callejón Diagón no es que destaque precisamente por ser muy grande que digamos.

—Cierto—dijo acercándose demasiado a ella—. Tengo un sitio bastante tranquilo donde poder charlar tranquilamente.

—Pues allá vamos, ¿dónde es?

—Es una sorpresa—se acercó más aún y la abrazó con fuerza—. Lo malo es que aún no he descubierto otra manera mejor para llegar hasta allí más que desapareciéndonos, así que, mi querida Katie, será mejor que te agarres fuerte porque el viaje será un poco movidito.

Y, sin que Katie pudiera decir más nada, se desaparecieron en cuestión de un segundo. Un minuto después, aparecieron tras unos arbustos de un parque. Katie acabó en el suelo, sin saber cómo, con su helado de chocolate y mango esparcido por su camiseta.

—Lo... lo siento—dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse—, hace demasiado tiempo que no hacía esto y pensé que lo podría manejar mejor...

—No importa, aunque...—se estiró un poco su camiseta para enseñarle mejor el estropicio.

—¡Oh, vaya! Lo siento, de veras que lo lamento...—miró a todos lados y se fijó en una pequeña fuente cercana a ellos y la cogió de una mano—Ven, allí hay una fuente.

Abrió como pudo el grifo de la pequeña fuente y humedeció un poco el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo, ofreciéndoselo a la chica para que se limpiara la mancha.

—No sé qué me pasa hoy, pero estoy demasiado torpe y nervioso...

—Tranquilízate, que no es el fin del mundo—comentó mientras se terminaba de quitar el chocolate de su camiseta—. ¿Lo ves? Ya está.

Oliver se rascó la nuca distraídamente sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Por cierto—comenzó a decir, mirando a su alrededor. Verdaderamente no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba—, ¿dónde se supone que estamos? No me suena haber estado aquí antes.

—Estamos en Green Park, en pleno centro de Londres, mi querida Katie...—y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Green Park?—preguntó alzando una de sus cejas, extrañada—¿Esto no es un parque... de muggles?

—Correcto. Veo que estás puesta en el tema.

—En verdad no mucho, sólo de oídas por un comentario de una prima mía que hizo el año pasado cuando acabó por estos lares...

—¿Pero a que nadie te ha llevado hasta aquí?

—Nop—soltó rotundamente—. Eres el primero que lo hace.

—Me alegro. No es que sea un lugar mágico pero... tiene su encanto.

—Desde luego que sí—declaró entre risas mientras comenzaron a andar—. ¿Y... cómo es que conoces este lugar? ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

—Sí, bueno, hacía bastante que no venía, pero este es el sitio donde traigo a mi hermana cuando necesita despejarse.

—Espera, espera, ¿tienes una hermana?—le preguntó con los ojos desorbitados— No tenía ni idea. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Pues hace poco que cumplió los veinte.

Katie entrecerró tantos los ojos que parecía que los tuviera casi cerrados. Arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas una hermana de mi edad y nunca la haya visto por Hogwarts?

—Pues porque, simplemente, ella no fue a Hogwarts.

—¿Y a dónde fue, pues?—Oliver le hizo un gesto que Katie captó a la primera—¡Oh, vaya!

—Exacto.

—¿Y cómo es que nunca me hablaste de ella? Todos estos años y nunca la mencionaste siquiera...

—Bueno, no es que fuese algo agradable de comentar. Es decir, la gente se lo toma un poco mal el hecho de que alguien cercano a ti no tenga magia y quise evitar ciertos comentarios sobre ella. Suficiente tuvo la pobre el rechazo por parte de mis padres los primeros años.

—Yo no hubiese comentado nada. No al menos nada malo.

—Lo sé, pero aún así, preferí mantenerla al margen. Fui su único apoyo durante mucho tiempo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, es duro el enterarse que no puedes usar la magia así de repente. Estuvo un tiempo en el que no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo, así que, de algún modo, le hice entender que no tener magia no era el fin del mundo.

—¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?

—Bueno, es una chica bastante inteligente, así que no fue difícil convencerla de que podía sacar a relucir su talento. Le enseñé todos mis libros de Hogwarts, los que iban a ser suyos, todos los de las asignaturas que no requerían ningún tipo de magia: desde Herbología, pasando por Historia de la Magia, Pociones, hay muchas que se pueden hacer sin necesitar de hechizos, Astronomía...—se paró en seco y se dirigió a un banco donde se sentó e invitó a Katie a sentarse junto a él— Como habían algunas asignaturas que yo nunca llegué a recibir clases, cuando me gradué en Hogwarts y conseguí entrar en el primer equipo de Quidditch, solía gastarme el dinero que ganaba en comprarle los libros que me pedía o que necesitaba...

—¿En serio hiciste eso?—una tierna sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de la chica— Lo que no entiendo es cómo tus padres la rechazaron de esa manera.

—No es que la rechazaran, es que no aceptaban que mi hermana no podía hacer magia. Según ellos, cuando constaba unos pocos meses de edad, hizo la típica "magia involuntaria" que todos hacemos alguna vez durante nuestra infancia. Yo no recuerdo nada de eso, porque era demasiado pequeño para poder hacerlo, pero ellos estuvieron durante mucho tiempo insistiendo en que ella sí que hizo magia una vez.

—Vaya, pobrecita...

—Como ya he dicho, fui su único apoyo durante mucho tiempo. Era mi hermana pequeña y no me gustaba verla mal.

—Eres increíble, de verdad que sí...

—Bueno... ahora es ella la que me apoya en todas mis locuras. Y eso que estos años la he desatendido mucho.

—Eso está bien. Me alegra saber que os lleváis tan bien después de todo.

—Bueno...—puso un extraño gesto y arrugó la nariz—, a veces me da dolores de cabeza, es demasiado impulsiva, un culo inquieto que no para nunca y siempre está de un lado para otro sin parar... Pero la quiero igual, porque, ante todo, es mi hermana.

—Parece adorable...

—Lo es. Además, si no fuese por ella... no sé qué sería ahora mismo de mí.

—¿Y eso?

—Por así decirlo, he estado estos tres últimos años haciendo bastante el loco, viviendo la vida a tope, como si no hubiese mañana. Fue un descontrol total y absoluto que... aún estoy pagando un alto precio por mis actos. Me está ayudando mucho con un tema bastante... delicado.

—Eh, tranquilo—le dijo con voz suave mirándole a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta, le estaba acariciando el rostro—, no te tortures por eso, ¿vale? Todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores en esta vida.

Oliver se le quedó mirando y le sonrió levemente.

—Te he echado de menos todos estos años—le declaró, sin más.

Katie se quedó sin palabras ante aquella afirmación. No se lo esperaba en absoluto.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

—¿Qué...—vaciló un poco antes de formular la pregunta, pero finalmente se decidió a terminar la frase—, qué nos pasó? Estábamos tan bien juntos y... sin más nos separamos.

—Pues que terminaste tus estudios en Hogwarts, conseguiste entrar en un buen equipo de Quidditch y decidiste que lo mejor sería dejarlo por un tiempo.

—Es verdad, no lo recordaba ya—exclamó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente—. Lo siento de veras, Katie—suspiró lentamente y la miró delicadamente—, lamento haberte abandonado de aquella manera.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada—contestó con voz serena—. No te lamentes por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es que... nunca debí haberte dejado escapar.

—Bueno, pero no tienes por qué pensar en ello. Además—hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—, ya tienes alguien a tu lado que parece que te quiere mucho y...

—¿A alguien?—exclamó, interrumpiéndola, frunciendo el ceño— ¿A qué alguien te refieres?

—Pues a quien va a ser, a esa chica rubia, alta, de sonrisa perfecta que siempre sale de tu apartamento.

—¿Quién?¿Elyanna?—acto seguido se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

—Lo primero—explicó una vez paró de reírse—, ¿cuándo te he dicho que tengo novia?

—No, nunca, pero...

—Segundo—la volvió a cortar—, ¿cuándo te he dicho que ella era mi novia?

—Bueno, no lo has dicho, pero, no sé, se suponía... yo os vi y pensé...

—Tercero, ella ya tiene novio.

—¿En serio? Vaya...

—Sí. ¡Y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que lo tenga!—exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco— Es un poco empalagosa y a veces me agobia un poco..

—Entiendo...

—Y cuarto, y no menos importante, pensé que eras más lista.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues porque después de todo lo que te he contado antes de ella, di por sentado de que te habías dado cuenta de que era ella de quien te hablaba...

—Un momento—exclamó asombrada—, ¿me estás diciendo, que la chica de la que me has estado hablando hace un momento, es Elyanna?

—Así es...—dijo asintiendo lentamente— Ely es mi hermana pequeña. ¿En serio no te diste cuenta de que era ella de quien hablaba?

—¿Esta es la cara de alguien que se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle?—vociferó apuntándose la cara con un dedo.

—Ya veo que no.

—Pero... no lo entiendo, si siempre te está hablando de manera cariñosa, abrazarte... ¡prepararte la bañera!

—Sí, ella es así. Suele hablar siempre más de la cuenta.

—Pero si os vi casi desnudos con unas orejas de conejo...—murmuró la chica.

—¿Qué?—otra vez le entró la risa—¿Nos has estado espiando o qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—Ehm... esto... yo, no, fue sólo casualidad y... —cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos—¡Merlín! Me siento ridícula con todo esto. Y pensar que he estado evadiéndote por no entrometerme en "vuestra relación"...

—Pues ya ves que no te has entrometido en nada.

—Soy realmente patética—se lamentó.

—No lo eres. Tan sólo tienes demasiada imaginación.

—Hombre, con semejante pivón ahí al lado... cualquiera lo pensaría.

—¿Pivón? Ehm, no sé, sí, bueno, supongo que lo será—sacudió un poco la cabeza al pensar en ello—Evidentemente es mi hermana y nunca pienso en ella... de esa manera.

—Menos mal, que si no...

Oliver sacó su reloj del bolsillo y lo miró un momento.

—Bueno, señorita Bell—comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba—, lamento comunicarle que nuestra cita debe quedarse aquí por el momento.

—Está bien, señor Wood—le sonrió ampliamente.

—Es que Ely me está haciendo un favor en estos momentos y le prometí que regresaría antes de la hora de comer.

—Tranquilo, no importa.

—Pero antes, decir que he pasado un rato bastante agradable contigo—su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia porque no podía.

—Yo también lo he pasado estupendamente.

—También me gustaría recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido.

—A mí también me encantaría.

—Pues entonces, señorita Bell—dijo acercándose a ella, sujetándola por la cintura—, será mejor que te acompañe ya a casa.

Y, antes de que pudiera responder, se desaparecieron del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, empezar diciendo que de Oliver se sabe demasiado poco de su vida y de su familia. Así que, bueno, creo que más o menos me ha quedado creíble la historia de la hermana y del por qué nadie supo de ella. Aunque aún me queda bastante de hablar sobre ella, porque no era plan de contarlo todo del tirón.
> 
> ¿Alguien se esperaba que fuese Ely? xDDD Lo sé, soy un poco mala, ya que todo esto estaba fríamente calculado desde el principio. :P
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo (y adoréis ahora a Elyanna xD).
> 
> Un saludo muy grande.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
